


Their New Normal

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Everything between them had changed, but it was a good thing.





	Their New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Originally written for the HP Het Minifest 2019 on LJ. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes, her body aching as she rolled over in her bed. The sheets were soft, caressing her body tenderly. As the sight of Ron sleeping next to her, a smile graces her face. She notices that he’s still bare, the sheets having slipped down, revealing his body. She smiled at the spatterings of freckles and ginger hairs that covered his chest.  
  
 _Ron_.  
  
Her best friend, and now, hopefully, something more. Her heart thumped nervously in her chest at the very thought.  
  
Last night, after dinner with their friends at the Leaky Cauldron - monthly gatherings that they all agreed upon, Ron had agreed to see Hermione home to her flat. It had been nothing out of the ordinary, but when they reached her door, something inside of her changed.  
  
She kissed Ron - abruptly and passionately. He had kissed her back, almost immediately. Things would never be the same between them, but that didn’t scare her anymore. It was a welcomed change, one that meant he was hers forever.  
  
“Mmmm, good morning,” Ron said, smiling at her. He sleepily opened his eyes and scooted closer to her in the bed, wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, pressing a kiss there.  
  
“Hi, Ron,” Hermione said, returning his smile.   
  
“So, last night…” He trailed off, giving her his classic goofy smile.  
  
“Was amazing,” Hermione told him. “I… Ron… I can’t believe I didn’t make a move sooner.”  
  
Ron laughed. “Well, that makes two of us. I was always too worried about ruining our friendship, Hermione.” A flash of nervousness filtered across his face.  
  
“Never,” Hermione assured him. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek, stroking it tenderly. “Do you regret it?”  
  
“No, never,” Ron said, gently pressing his lips against hers. He was tentative, kissing her softly.  
  
She savoured the kiss, relishing in the fact that this was their new normal. Her… Ron… Kissing.  
  
“I… I want to do this again, Hermione. I want to be with you, I want to be more than friends.”  
  
“Me too,” Hermione said. “So, boyfriend-girlfriend? Officially?” Her stomach churned nervously. She didn’t think that Ron would change his mind, but a small part of her still worried.  
  
“Nothing would make me happier,” Ron told her, chuckling. “Except, maybe breakfast.”  
  
Hermione giggled. “Actually, something would make me happier, Ron.” She looked up at him, a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
Ron arched a brow at her. “And what would that be?” The look in his eyes told her that he had an idea of what she was up to.  
  
“A repeat of last night,” Hermione said, looking at him hopefully. “Unless you really want breakfast first.” She knew Ron long enough to know not to mess with his love of food.  
  
Ron laughed, rolling so he was now hovering over her. His bare body covered hers - an intimate moment between the two of them. He kissed her tenderly before pulling away slightly. “Lucky for you, the food can wait. I suddenly have an appetite for something else.”  
  
“Thank Merlin,” Hermione murmured before kissing him tenderly. She could definitely get used to mornings like this.


End file.
